Mine 1?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack comes to work one morning to find Sam gone….but what’s happened to her?


TITLE: Mine (1/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Ally K  
  
EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: website in progress,  
  
CATEGORY: POV, Angst S/J, SPOILERS: Desperate measures, Ascension  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 6  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Mild swearing  
  
SUMMARY: Jack comes to work one morning to find Sam gone..but what's happened to her?  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was in a weird mood when I started writing it. I wanted angst and an opportunity to try 3 POV's so here's the results Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
Mine  
  
Darren  
  
I want her and I will make her my mine, she can't stop it. Eventually she will see that I did the right thing and feel the same way. It will be *me* that she will love, not him. He lost his chance with her, now she's mine.  
  
It's the middle of the night and I am outside her house, it's neatly pitch black, but it does little to put me off. Months of watching, planning and wanting, are all now coming together. I know she's back from her last mission, I even said 'welcome back', minutes after she came home. She doesn't even know who I am, but she will soon. Soon, it will be me she craves for, the one she puts on her dazzling smile for. Me. Not him.  
  
I retrieve the wire, I specially found, from my pocket to pick the only barrier that stands between us. I walk through her hall, it smells of her and even in the small light I know it's so her. I open the door swiftly, but silently and I see *her*. She looks beautiful and I watch her sleep for a few minutes, as she seems so peaceful. I slowly take the handkerchief I'd earlier soaked in chloroform out from my pocket and sit down on the edge of the bed. She stirs and starts to struggle as I hold it over her face but soon she is still. I pick her up and take her to her new home.  
  
~  
  
Sam  
  
Where am I? Moments ago I woke up to find myself here. Here as far as I can tell is a small room, square shape and has only a small window that looks as if It's well and truly locked. The door I assumed is locked, but apart from the not very comfortable bed I lie on, the room is bare. I start to panic as I realise how totally unprepared I am. I have no weapons, no idea where I am, what has happened, and I am very much alone. Unless the rest of the team is in a different room but I very much doubt it.how is anyone going to find me? This is worse than being trapped off world..  
  
The door opens and he smiles at me, one that sends a shiver down my spine. I know him, I've seen him somewhere.. the base.he's an officer, or is he a scientist. Do the SGC not check that physiatrist anymore, then again they let Jonas go through the gate, and what a mistake that was.  
  
He comes over to my bed and all I want to do is scream. I know I should knock him out and make a break for it while I still have a chance. No ropes, yet. I am frozen. Perhaps it's still the chloroform.. I think.. has still not worn off.  
  
"You're so beautiful when you sleep" his very stare frightens me; in a way my military training should stop that emotion.  
  
I remain silent and do nothing as he sits down besides me. I flinch as his moves his rough hand closer to my face and strokes my cheek. Every part of me is screaming but yet I still do nothing.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he whispers in my ear.  
  
I panic, I don't know it.what do I do.think Sam think.  
  
"You work at the base" I manage to muster. I know it won't be enough, but least it gives me time to.think.  
  
"Yes" he looks angry.  
  
"You're.a scientist.. Dr.Lydecker." I don't know where they came from, but what if I'm wrong?  
  
"You'll have to call me Darren, you can't call someone you love by their last name" I am relieved but I know that he's trying to imply that what I feel for Jack isn't love. The thought makes me angry and I gain my courage back. I'm getting out of here. Now.  
  
"Samantha, I know you hate me now, but you have to see I'm doing this for you" he takes my hand into his and squeezes. The pain ripples through me and I'm sure my hand will start to bleed at any moment. Then he takes something from his pocket and suddenly his hand comes up to my face and he slaps me hard. I fall back in pain.  
  
"But I'd get comfortable, this is your new home".  
  
~  
  
Jack  
  
I slide into my desk chair, and look at the report I'm *meant* to start.. Nope, still don't want to start. Wonder what's Carter's doing? I leap up from my chair, which is far too energetic even for me, on a Monday morning! I reach *her* door and curse myself for wishing for this moment all weekend.  
  
"Carter" I call. It's rude to come in not invited!  
  
No answer. I swing the door open. "Carter, is that anyway to." I stop. She's not here. I gaze at my watch and read 9.30. She's always here by now. Maybe she's getting coffee.she's taking after Danny now.  
  
I take one last look in her office, almost expecting her to pop up and then turn back to be covered in coffee.  
  
"Jonas!" I brush the coffee off and wince slightly as the heat burns me.  
  
"Sorry" I think I may have actually scared him, but to be honest I don't care. I need to find Carter.  
  
"Have you seen Carter?"  
  
"Not today, I actually came to see her myself. I needed to ask her about this" he holds some artefact. I don't really both to look at it. I just need to see her.  
  
"Teal'c" thank God for him.  
  
"Seen Carter?"  
  
"I have not, is she not in her lab?"  
  
I want to scream. I'm standing outside her lab, for crying out loud. Would I really ask where she is? I want to yell it but I somehow keep it to myself. "I'll try somewhere else" I tell them and leave them far behind.  
  
It's been an hour, no one's seen or heard from her since she left on Friday. That's it I'm seeing Hammond. I'm worried.  
  
I knock on the door and wait till he nods to come in. "What is it, Colonel?"  
  
"Carter's missing". I don't know how else to phrase it, saying it out loud makes it seem so.. final.  
  
"Have you checked her house?"  
  
"I've phoned a few times, she didn't pick up." Several was a bit of an understatement. I've been trying repeatedly for the whole hour.  
  
"Take Teal'c and Jonas with you to her house, if you see anything, tell me" I think he sees my fear, or something. "I'm sure there's some simple explanation for it".  
  
I nod, not even being able to pretend I agree. Something feels off and my gut instincts are usually spot on.  
  
As soon as I stop the car by her house I know I'm right, I see straight away that the door looks forced. It opens easily, not locked and I know for a fact that Sam locks her door. Especially after the NID kept her under surveillance and not to mention when she was kidnapped. The very thought of them makes me angry but I need to be calm for what I know I am about to see.  
  
"Someone has broken in," Teal'c states and I know he covers his apprehension.  
  
I merely nod at his statement and walk instantly to her room, a bit embarrassed that I know without hesitation where it is. Her door's ajar and her covers are crumpled. My eyes quickly skim the room.  
  
"O'Neill" what he points to confirms my fears. A plain handkerchief and I bend down to observe, but not touch for fear of loosing the evil bastard's fingerprints. I smell the strong stench immediately, chloroform. He knocked her out then kidnapped her. The pure anger floods through.  
  
"I swear if that jerk lays one finger on her, I'll kill him" and I mean it.  
  
~ 


End file.
